SAO Characters React
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: Kirito and his friends watch some of his special moments. Episode 1: Purple-clad Knight
1. Episode 1: The Purple-clad Knight

**A/N Just for reference, this is based off the 14th and 15th episode of Sword Art Online Alicization. Featuring Fanatio Synthesis Two. Some parts didn't happen in the anime and I added them. I also apologize for not explaining how the characters get there in the first place and limiting interactions for only Kirito and Fanatio.**

Everyone looks at the prompt shown overhead.

**First scene: The Black Swordsman saves the Purple Clad Knight**...

"Purple clad knight? Is that supposed to be me?," Fanatio questioned, " Then... Who is the Black Swordsman?"

Nervous whistling could be heard from a black haired boy, with a similar color scheme of clothes, trying to be inconspicuous.

Fanatio looked at Kirito, then it dawned on her.

"That's right, You gave me medical attention after our duel. Fanatio exclaimed. "I am very grateful for that." Fanatio bowed towards kirito.

"No-no it's fine, you don't have to thank me."

"But how did you save me? My injuries were serious."

"I'm sure it will show you," He says as he rubs his neck.

_(Wait...)_

Kirito pails a little, remembering how he acted back then.

"Hey... We don't have to show this," Kirito said frantically.

"Oh" the girls were curious as to why Kirito was acting this way.

Fanatio looked at Kirito with a suspicious gaze. "Did something happen while I was unconcious?"

"No, not necessarily" Kirito said, looking at anywhere but her.

"Oh I don't know Kirito, you were pretty emotional," Eugeo said with a smirk.

"Eugeo!" Kirito blushed in embarrassment.

**Scene Start**

**The battle with Fanatio has been concluded and Kirito is seen a few feet away from her. _(Wait she's bleeding)_. Fanatio could be seen with a growing pool of blood around her. Kirito didn't waste anytime running over to her _(no no no)_. Kirito held up his hand and recited frantically. " Generate healing element, discharge!" The light circled around Fanatio, however; not fully closing the wound that is gaping out of her stomach. _(not good)_. Kirito began reciting a different art this time. "Transfer human durability, from self to left. He then channeled an even more powerful stream of healing power into his left hand, which he applied to Fanatio. It was physically draining, but it worked. However, it was only a temporary solution.**

The girls that knew Kirito silently smiled at that action, as they know full well of Kirito's self sacrificing personality. However, a hint of concern ran through them.

Fanatio was baffled. She couldn't understand why Kirito would go to such methods to help her when she was his enemy and he was hers. Fanatio suddenly looked at Kirito, trying to find a answer. But Kirito was looking away from her. She decided to continue watching.

**Kirito suddenly raised his head up, yelling at the top of his lungs**.

**"Somebody help! Please, your comrade is injured! Please come help her!"**

**Silence echoed through the large room as there was no response. Eugeo was further away, watching with a grim expression, but not making any movement towards Kirito. Suddenly, a look of realization came on Kirito's face as he reached around his neck and pulled out a small knife and looked at it with determination. Eugeo widened his eyes and quickly rushed over to where Kirito was.**

**"Kirito you can't use it! I know you're sad but..."**

**"I know Eugeo, I know! But... She's a human being, just like us!" Kirito's voice sounded incredibly pained as he wrestled with his internal conflict. "I can't just let her die!"**

Fanatio's heart warmed at that. She was beginning to understand this boy. And what made him so... special probably in the hearts of the girls around her.

**Kirito looked at the small knife in his hand. Cardinal only entrusted them with two. One, to free Alice from The Administrator's synthesis ritual... and the other, to destroy The Pontifex herself.**

**Kirito stared at the knife a little longer, then ultimatley decided. He quickly pushed it into Fanatio, making contact with her skin. A bright yellow light exploded and covered her whole body. Slowly, she levitated in the air and began to slowly fade.**

**Kirito was obviously worried, but was reassured when Cardinal's voice rang out.**

**"I will take her for you Kirito, she will be safe with me. Please continue your fight." Cardinal's voice ended.**

**Kirito sat there relieved, smiling.**

**"Kirito..."**

**"What is it Eugeo?"**

**"Why did you save her? You had every right to let her die. After what they did to Alice and what they are doing to this country... I d-don't-"**

**"Eugeo!" Kirito cut him off.**

**"You didn't get this far because you hated the Integrity Knights, did you? You have a more noble reason for being here. You want to save Alice. You want to save her because you love her. You want to fix your mistake. Its the same for me..."**

**"Kirito"**

**"Eugeo, All I used to care about was myself, and how I would get stronger. And for a while that worked. Its all that mattered. But life has a funny was of throwing reality upside-down. I met people that I care about, that I can't even think to live without them now." Kirito said this in a somber tone, looking at the ceiling with a smile.**

All the girls in the room blushed faintly at that.

**"But that's not the issue here. Fanatio Synthesis Two. She's just like you and me. She has morals and values, loved ones and valued memories, however short they may be. She is also a woman who's self concious about her gender. However applies color to her face, in order to make someone notice her."**

Fanatio visibly flinched at that. _(He figured me out!)_

**"Thats why I'll save her every time. I'd rather die along side her than just do nothing."**

**"Kirito, you..." Eugeo hesitantly started to say, but then smiled. "You really are amazing..."**

**Scene End**

No one said anything. Then a raven haired teen spoke up.

"Fanatio, please forget what I said! That was really pretentious of me!" Kirito hurriedly spewed out.

Kirito risked a glance over at the purple knight. He was surprised to see a... warm smile on her face? She slowly walked over to Kirito, said boy becoming more nervous by the second. And unexpectedly, embraced the boy in an affectionate hug, drawing out various reactions of the surrounding girls, mainly Asuna.

However, Kirito was sweating bullets.

" Uh... Fanatio, what are you doing?

"Thank you Kirito. For saving me, and for helping me realize something very important about myself. Your words left a great impact on me." She said kindly.

Kirito's expression softened at that. " If thats the case, I'm glad I could help" he said with a smile.

"However, Kirito?" Fanatio's grip tightens.

"Y-yes!"

"I still haven't forgiven you when you said, you don't feel anything towards my femininity" Fanatio said with a mischevious smile.

Fanatio, still tightly embracing kirito, whispered in his ear," Do you feel anything now..."

Kirito visibly stiffened, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

" I-I swear I don't know what you mean," Kirito said nervously.

( Jeez, now she's just teasing me. This day can not get any worse...)

"Kirito ..." Multiply emotionless voices accompanied by scary smiles made their way to Kirito.

(I'm so screwed.)

Kirito was severly punished... The End

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I know these stories usually always have the setting explained, where someone teleports them into a movie theatre. But those details are boring! I am also aware that I didn't stick to the episode script, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**I don't own Sword Art Online.**

**\- Epsilon **


	2. Episode 2 A Truce Not Broken

**A/N: This will be a reaction segment encompassing episode 17 of the Alicization Arc. I will be starting with 17 and go on from there if it is requested and as the time suits me. Please let me know if you like it. I will also be putting my own spin on the dialogue as well as grabbing it from the episodes this time, and adding thoughts and narrations from the dialogue. 'The truce' should be the only hint you need to know what this is about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

* * *

Kirito and the others looked up as a new prompt was shown overhead.

**Next Scene: A Truce Not Broken...**

(A truce?)

Kirito thought this with confusion.

The others were as equally confused as he was. However, they continued to look at the screen.

**Scene Start:**

**The screen depicted a wide building, high up in the sky, overlooking a vast amount of land. The land was definitely not Japan, so most of the people concluded it was the virtual world, however, the group couldn't recognize it as a virtual world from the seed.**

**Except for a boy and a girl.**

Kirito and Alice made a sudden realization as they looked at the screen, recognizing the time and place.

"Underworld..." Alice mutters.

The rest of the group looks surprised at that. However, it quickly turn to looks of interest as, a few select people have ever seen that hidden world. Well, most of it anyway. Those people being the inhabitants of the Underworld themselves. These people recognize the large building as The Central Cathedral. Home of the Integrity Knights and also, the Highest Administrator, or, The Pontifex.

Resigned to this realization, everyone gets ready to be informed as to why this particular moment was special.

**However, they weren't in suspense for very long, as they saw two figures hanging from the wall of Central Cathedral. These figures were very familiar.**

**"**Is that Kirito and Alice?" Asuna says in disbelief. "What are you doing hanging off a wall?"

Kirito, resigned to more of his life being shown, looked at Alice with a questioning look on his face.

"We'll just leave it to the screen to tell you all. As it will no doubt show everything..."

Alice says this with an uncomfortable expression.

(Did I do something embarrassing?)

Similar thoughts were held by both girl and boy as the viewing continued.

**Two figures were hanging on the wall of Central Cathedral. One sword was stabbed into the gap of the great wall. Holding on to this sword was a boy dressed in black, sword being a similar color. This boy was Kirito. Kirito was holding on to another figure. A girl dressed in golden armor with a similar hair color. This girl was Alice. Alice-Synthesis-Thirty. Specifically, Kirito was holding her hand, desperately trying to keep his grip solid. But then...**

**"Let go of me! I will not suffer this humiliation of being pitied by a criminal!" Alice let out these words as she struggled to release her self from Kirito's grip. This of course made holding on even harder. A fact that irritated Kirito greatly.**

**(This girl...)**

**"What the hell is wrong with you idiot! Stop struggling! Do you really want to die right here and now. What happened to being an honorable Integrity Knight? Are all the knights this stupid?"**

**"Why you- how dare you call me in such a manner!"**

**"I'm calling you an idiot because your an idiot! Idiot! If can't you can't understand the weight of you dying here, than your even slower than I thought. As we speak, my partner is ascending the floor on his way to meet the Pontifex. And it's your job to stop him! If you can't understand this logical way of thinking, than that's why your the biggest idiot of all, you damn idiot!"**

Kirito held his hands up in surrender, as various people began to look at him, surprised by his apparent outburst.

"In my defense, it was a very stressful moment. The whole reason we were there was because of Alice. The fact that she was trying to kill herself was not something I wanted to add to my plate."

"I apologize for that... In that moment, I was more surprised that you saved me, however my pride back then refused to acknowledge it."

Alice bows towards kirito.

"Its okay, Alice"

Kirito smiled at her, causing her to avoid his gaze.

Asuna, who was right next to Kirito, pinched his side in apparent dissatisfaction.

**"Ohh... for you to insult me several times... you-"**

**Alice was extremely red in the face ; angered at these childish provocations. She started to reach for her sword and for a second Kirito was worried that she'd cut him down and kill the both of them; however, she calmed down and lowered her hand.**

**"Very well...I see reason in your statement... however! The same logic applies to you, why are you hesitating to get rid of an enemy who will surely try to kill you!"**

**"I-"**

**Kirito was at a loss for words. He couldn't reasonably explain to Alice that one of the main reasons they were here, was for her. In this situation, she wouldn't understand or accept that. So...**

**"Me and my partner didn't climb all the way up the Central Cathedral to destroy the Axiom Church. Just like the knights, we want to protect the people from the Dark Territory. And losing a valuable warrior like yourself would be a great loss in that battle."**

**Alice seemed to ponder these words. But her next question put the pressure on Kirito.**

**"Then why, what excuse do you have for committing the greatest taboo of all. Shedding blood of another human being! Commiting those atrocities is the greatest sin!"**

Kirito and Eugeo shiver involuntarily at this. They both look down ashamed. However, Ronye and Tieze who were right beside them, placed a hand on their respective senpai's shoulder.

Ronye and Tieze were also regretful, on account of Eugeo and Kirito violating the taboo Index to protect them.

**Struck by her words, Kirito struggled to form a response. She was indeed right. He committed murder. The worst kind of crime. Kirito grits his teeth.**

**"I..."**

**Kirito, wondering what he could say to make this girl understand; not to justify his wrongdoings by making excuses, but the actions of the church and what is wrong with their system.**

**"The reason Eugeo and I slashed Raios and Humbert... was because the rules of the Axiom Church are flawed. Don't you understand this deep down as well!"**

**A bitter memory resurfaces in Kirito's mind. This memory showed two girls with tears in their eyes, having to experience the ultimate shame. Kirito's anger reaches its boiling point as he lets his heart form his next words.**

**"Should girls like Ronye and Tieze have to become playthings! Just to satisfy the selfish desires of nobles! Should they have to carry an unbearable weight on their shoulders, because of somebody else's greed! Well! Answer me Integrity Knight Alice!"**

**Kirito, who was remembering similar occurrences with his friends, was speaking from the depths of his soul, causing him to let out a few drops of tears. This emotion, one that couldn't be faked so easily, resonated in Alice, causing her to widen her eyes.**

The ones who have realize what Kirito meant: Ronye, Tieze, Asuna, and Sinon. All lower their heads. But... part of them is happy that during those dark times, their was one boy that came to their rescue, freeing them of their shackles. This feeling caused incredible warmth in their hearts, causing them to look at their hero and smile.

**"Even so, the law is the law and a crime is a crime... those who take it in their own hands like that are..."**

**"Who gets to decide whether the laws are just or not! The one who made them, the Administrator! Who gets to decide if she's just! Or is it the gods of this world! If I have committed a great evil, than why haven't I been hit by divine punishment and cease to exist!"**

**"The gods project their will onto us, who carry it out with honor..."**

**"Well... Eugeo and I came here to prove what a joke the church is! To prove that The Administrator is wrong! So, that is why I can't have you dying here!"**

**And with that, Kirito mustered all of his strength with a deep breath, and then... hoisted Alice up by her arm, to have her on equal height with him.**

**"H-hurry, put your sword in! I can't hold it much longer!"**

**After hesitating for a few moments, Alice complied, thrusting her sword into the gap in the wall. Kirito instantly let go of Alice's hand with a big sigh. However, just as that happened, his sword lost its puncture in the wall and fell out, and he began to fall to his death.**

"Kirito!"

Multiple people screamed out his name in great worry. Even Eugeo, who hasn't seen this was worried for his friend.

Kirito was obviously startled by this, but maintained a smile and voiced out reassurances.

"Its okay, I'm fine. I had someone watching my back... even of she didn't know it yet"

Kirito mutters that last bit.

**Until a hand reached out and snatched the collar of Kirito's shirt holding it firmly. A surprised Kirito looks over to see Alice flexing her arm while looking away. Not wasting his chance, Kirito quickly inserts his sword inside the the gap, causing his stance to relax and thus, Alice letting go.**

**Continuing to not look at Kirito, she let's out...**

**"I didn't do it for you... I was only returning the favor, besides... we have yet to finish our duel."**

"What a tsundere..."

Klein, who has remained quiet up to now, voiced his opinion.

Alice, however...

"I do not know what a 'tsundere' is, but I don't like the way it sounds... please refrain from insulting me!"

"My-my bad"

Klein weakly mutters.

"Get used to it Klein..."

Kirito says these words that irritate Alice.

**"Right... so I guess were even now."**

**Deciding to push his luck, Kirito makes sure to hurriedly rush out a proposal.**

**"Its clear that it will take some effort to get back inside the Central Cathedral, so... that being the case, I propose a truce."**

**"A truce? What does that entail exactly?"**

**Alice asks, wary of Kirito's suggestion.**

**"Exactly what it sounds like. We should hold off on any form of confrontation in order to get back inside. Being more specific, if one of us starts to fall, we help each other out, sound good...? Actually, regarding that, it would help if we had a rope or something..."**

**Alice processes this information and then...**

**"Its a reasonable proposal, however..."**

**She gives Kirito a throrough glare.**

**"The moment we step inside I will cut you down, understand?"**

Alice groans, clearly uncomfortable with watching her old prideful self.

**"Of course..."**

**Alice cleared her throat.**

**"Well then... you required a rope? Do you have any cloth?"**

**"Cloth?"**

**Kirito** **looks down at his own body. Not seeing anything besides his bare clothing.**

**"No I don't... just this shirt and trousers... I can strip if need be though."**

**Kirito states this matter of factly.**

A slap to the back of the head finds it's way to Kirito. The perpetrator unknown, however multiple people shout out with blushes.

"Wha...wha...what the heck is wrong with you Kirito, proposing that out of the blue!"

This one was from Asuna.

"Worst case scenario! It was the worst case scenario! Right, Alice?"

Kirito tries to defend himself, reaching out to Alice, who promptly turns away, blushing, adding to Kirito's apparent guilt.

**"W-we will not stoop to that! Good heavens, the fact that you chose to invade the most heavily defended place in the capital with only a sword, is beyond me!"**

**Alice quickly denies Kirito's claim.**

**"And who was it that apprehended us with only the clothes on our back?" Kirito playfully retorts.**

**"I- You made it to the armory did you not? You should of had access to the required resources there."**

**Choosing not to agitate her further, Kirito stays silent.**

**"Very well, take off my gauntlet..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Do not give me that look! Unfasten my guantlet! Do not touch my skin though, understand!"**

**(You have got to be joking... does she really think I would try to cop a feel in this scenario?)**

**(And also, according to Eugeo, Alice's personality was supposed to be kind and gentle...where the hell-)**

**"What's that disbelieving look on your face for? Hurry it up!"**

"What does 'cop a feel' mean Kirito?"

Alice asks with suspicion in her voice. She is also not planning to let him get away with the comment of her young self.

"Nothing! It means nothing!"

Kirito quickly denies, feeling several stares on his back.

**Begrudgingly, Kirito reaches his hand for said guantlet, successfully removing it. He then hands it to her.**

**And surprising Kirito..**

**"System call, change object, cloth to rope..."**

**And just like that, her glove changes to a length of rope.**

**After fastening it to both of their belts, Kirito asks a question.**

**"Er... well, just checking, but I don't suppose a grand knight like yourself has the ability of flight...or not huh... sorry"**

**Despite Kirito's earnest attempt to apologize, he still got berated.**

**"What kind of fool are you, even the youngest of apprentices knows that only The Pontifex herself, is capable of commanding such an art!"**

**"I apologized! You don't need to get so angry with me..."**

**"It was because of the extremely insulting way you phrased it!"**

"It's just like a married coup-"

"DON'T finish that sentence!" Asuna shushed Klein with a glare before he finished.

**With this banter, Kirito began to think of the last time a girl was so openly hostile towards him.**

**(Well... there was Asuna... and Lisbeth... and Sinon... Wow the list is more than two...)**

And the glares increased! A sniper, mace, and rapier were all held firmly.

"I was only hostile towards you, because you pretended to be a girl!"

"You came into my shop and smashed my best sword!"

"You would always take naps when work needed to be done!"

These three jabs to Kirito's heart left him on his knees.

Alice, however was obviously confused but then started laughing at Kirito's pathetic form.

**"Anyway, the way I see it...we have three options. Go up, go down, or break through the wall again."**

**Alice quickly tells Kirito that breaking through again would not be possible with their situation; this pleases Kirito, as he prefers to go up...**

**"I don't suppose there is an opening higher up the wall?" Kirito suggests this to Alice, expecting her insult him again. However...**

**"There is... on the ninety-fifth floor, there is a place called 'The Mourning Star Lookout', where instead of walls, their are pillars supporting the floor above... however, should we reach the ninety-fifth floor, I will cut you down without fail..."**

**With these serious words, Kirito couldn't suppress a shiver down his spine.**

**"T-that was our agreement from the start after all.. so, you okay with climbing up the wall?."**

**"Very well, it is more logical than going back down, however, how do you plan to go about doing it..."**

**"We'll try running up the wall... okay okay calm down, it was a joke!"**

"Really..."

A pink haired blacksmith shot Kirito a disbelieving look.

**Alice gives Kirito the most murderous glare, which almost causes him to lose his grip.**

**He clears his throat and begins to materialize his actual plan.**

**"System call, generate metallic element, wedge shape..."**

**Appearing out of thin air, a tool similar to a hiking piton drops in Kirito's hands. He stabs this into the wall beside his sword, grabs onto it, testing its weight, then after being satisfied, pulled his sword out and placing it in his shealth.**

**Alice, who give****s Kirito a suspicious look, watches him swing on the wedge and deftly land on top of it, clearly impressed.**

**(Now, in my SAO days, this feat would have been as simple as running or jumping, but with a little bit of diificulty, I was able perform the manuever correctly a second time.)**

"That's actually really smart Kirito! I wouldn't even know what to do in that situation, let alone been quick enough to grab onto Alice..."

Eugeo makes this comment, amazed.

"S-same here... if you weren't with me Kirito I probably would have... I am grateful!"

Alice thanks Kirito.

"Hey, we helped each other, but I'm glad I was with you as well, Alice."

Alice, taking a direct shot to the heart, grew red with embarrassment. The girls seeing this, all sigh.

**Once atop the wedge, Kirito proceeds to give Alice the instruction to remove her sword and join him.**

**"Alright... your turn, go ahead and do what I did..."**

**After a few moments of silence Kirito hears a muttered response.**

**"...nnot..."**

**"What?"**

**"I said I cannot!"**

**Alice yells this with a meek expression on her face.**

**"Well sure you can... with your strength this should he eas-"**

**"That isn't the issue!"**

**[A/N: Pretty sure canon knowledge is that she isn't agile like Kirito, or she is afraid of heights...however...]**

**Alice says this as she looks down and fiddles with her with her pure white skirt. Then she looks up at Kirito with an embarrassed glare.**

**"There are certain things a lady cannot do... do you understand?"**

**"What does you being a girl have to do with... oh... huh?!?!"**

**Kirito looks at her in surprise, thinking**** the ridiculousness of the situation.**

Alice, who went completely red again, hunched over.

"Alice it's okay, Kirito is just inconsiderate sometimes..."

"Hey!"

The girls try to console Alice, however gaining the ire of Kirito.

**"Also... I have never been in a situation like this before... and to propel my self onto such a small foothold is..."**

**She trailed off looking angry and embarrassed with herself.**

**"I understand. Pull out your sword, and I will hold you steady, okay? Just hold on to the rope! I won't let you fall! I promise!"**

**Still hesitant, no doubt weighing her pride, she eventually nodded slowly.**

**"I'll be in your care then..."**

"See... I can be acomodating."

**With this, she pulled out her sword, substantially increasing the weight of the rope. It took all that Kirito had to hold it taught. After a few seconds of swaying, Alice successfully made it to the wedge directly below where Kirito was standing.**

**"Are you okay? If so, I'm going to keep going. I will tell you when to hold on, okay?"**

**"Y-yes, please be careful."**

**He nods, continuing his plight.**

**Eventually, the duo reaches the eighty-fifth floor, however, a problem arises.**

**"System call..."**

**Kirito, repeating his chant, the metallic object appears but then shortly after, begins to fizzle out and dissipate.**

**"Well... that's not good."**

**Alice, who observes this and heeds Kirito's comment, responds casually.**

**"We would be lucky to get one metallic element every two hours under Solus..."**

**"Yeah your right... but it's not like we can rest efficiently in this situation."**

**Kirito looks up, trying to judge the distance of how far they have to go. Doing this, He was surprised to see elaborate silhouettes poking out of the wall.**

**"Hey look up there!"**

**Alice follows his line of sight.**

**"Are those statues, or maybe something similar?"**

**"It doesn't matter as long as we can rest on them. It looks like the distance is eight meters- I mean eight mels long. So about three more wedges should do it..."**

Alice suddenly interjects...

"Kirito? I have noticed you make several verbal slips when talking to me, what it that about?"

"Huh? Oh, um, its just that we have different vocabulary than you do. But only for some words... like instead of mels, we use meters, understand?"

Alice nods, satisfied.

**"Three you say... well, I was saving these for an emeryency, However, it seems now is such an occasion. Do use these."**

**Alice casts a similar command to Kirito, but instead of gray, produces three golden pitons. Alice then hands them up to Kirito, who tests their durability to see how they perform. In this case, turning out to be much better than his.**

**Once fully driven in, he repeats the excersize that he has grown rather used to, and again closes the distance to the statues.**

**Seeing it upon closer inspection, it was made of stone. The body of the creature was mostly human, except for the head, which was mainly a circular mouth with sharp teeth, similar to how a squid would look.**

**(Its definitely not a beautiful statue.)**

**While Kirito admires its ugliness, Alice made a frantic shout.**

**"Those are dark territory?!?!?"**

**And then, as if by her voice, the creatures adorning the wall come to life, flapping their wings. Obviously showing hostility, they bare their fangs and begin circling the two warriors.**

**(What the hell is this cliche game scenario where statues come to life!)**

**The creatures continued to fly around them, waiting for an opening to attack. Getting ready for a fight, Kirito calls to Alice.**

**"Alice! Get ready, prioritize not falling over anything else!"**

**Not receiving a response from Alice, Kirito risks a glance downwards. There was Alice, with a pale voice muttering about the impossibility of the creatures existence.**

"Are you guys going to be okay?"

Asuna asks, worry in her voice.

**Focusing back to his own situation, Kirito was able to see a creature hastily approaching. Lunging with its four limbs and a tail, it made a flurry of swipes. While managing to block with his sword and dodge, Kirito manages to avoid a direct hit. Trying to release his own attack, however, it proved unsuccessful as it knocks him off balance, causing him to slip off the wedge. Using his left hand to regain his own balance, Kirito begins to think of a way out of this, not before seeing another creature making a dive at him.**

**Quickly thinking, he grabs one of the golden spikes, and like in SAO, imagining it hitting home, he throws it, piercing through the belly of the beast. It lets out a bloodcurtling screech as black liquid sprang out.**

**Leaving Kirito with time to think, he quickly calls out to Alice.**

**"Alice! You need to fight too!"**

**Kirito's exclamation gets no acknoledgement or response. Understanding their current predicament, Kirito thinks of his choices.**

**(If I stay up here, I'm confident I can hold them off... but Alice...)**

**Kirito, ****without a second thought**

**"Alice! Hold onto the rope tightly!"**

**Kirito instruc****t this to Alice, and to his surprise, she listens, having snapped out of her stupor.**

(It really never occurred to him to abandon me huh...?)

Alice thinks this while looking at Kirito.

**"Wait... don't tell me you intend to..."**

**"I'll apologize as much as you want if we make it through this!"**

"Apologize for what?"

**And with that, Kirito grabs the rope with an iron grip. And taking a deep breath... yanks it upwards toward the ledge.**

**"Kyaaaaaa!"**

**Alice let's out a surprisingly girlish scream as she is flung upward doing a 'n' shaped arc as she lands on the ledge above. This desperate action, combined with the charge of the creatures in proximity to Kirito, causes him to lose his balance and begin to fall. However, he was being held by the rope... then... as what happened to Alice, Kirito also came flying upwards.**

**Of course this situation was scary as hell, so he also let out a yell. This action had Kirito landing on the ledge besides a very angry Alice.**

**Lying**** in a exhausted position, he recieved cruel words from the Knight.**

**"You-you-you complete and utter imbecile!"**

"Surely there was another way..."

Alice said this to Kirito, who looks offended.

"Were alive aren't we, it worked"

And then he shrugged.

"**I'm sorry, but can you blame me? that was the only- heads up!"**

**Kirito** **quickly says this as the creatures began to attack their new position. Kirito readies his sword, preparing for battle.**

**"Do you know these creatures?"**

**"Yes they are minions, made of clay, from the dark territory. I see no reason why they would be here, where even the birds and dragons are not denied access."**

**"It seems to me that they wouldn't be up here, unless someone put them there. And how many people do you know with the authority to do that!"**

**Alice scowled at Kirito for his implication, but said nothing.**

**"And just to be sure, these minions do not possess intelligence right? They can't speak?"**

**"That's right. They are monsters made from the clay of the dark territory, and also fused with the dark magic of magicians."**

**Kirito lets out a ****quiet breath of relief at this. He was naturally worried that, like the goblins and the orcs, these monsters as well, were based off an Atificial Fluctlight.**

"What's an 'Artificial Fluctlight'?"

The Underworlders voice this inquiry.

"Ah! Basically, all I really meant by that was, I wanted to make sure I wasn't commiting murder again with knowing it..."

Kirito quickly supplements this explanation.

**"Pay attention! Their coming!"**

**Kirito directs a voice of warning to Alice.**

**The minions divided to make their attack, first wave coming for Alice, two of them.**

**"Who do you think your talking to?"**

**As she said this, the minions gained exceedingly closer however... with one fatal move; a sword skill commonly known as a horizontal slash; bisected the two of them with intense power. The two creatures lost their abdomens and fell from the sky.**

"Woah!"

**Alice took a deep breath and looked to Kirito where he was beginning his own confrontation**.

**Readying his stance, he avoids the first two attacks, then after seeing an opening, launches a horizontal square, which splits the creature into four separate pieces, plummeting them down to the ground.**

**"Oh..."**

**Alice mutters something as she sees Kirito's tecnique.**

**"What?"**

**"I was just thinking... if you were to show those swords skills off at the Midsummer Festival, you would draw in quite the crowd."**

**"Oh... thanks."**

**He**** accepts her praise however questions her on what she had said.**

**"Wait... have you ever been to the Midsummer Festival? I was under the impression that it was mostly for the commoners; the high class nobles staying away from it..."**

**"Don't lump me in with those crass nobles, of course I... went..."**

**Her words rising with scorn suddenly cut off as she held her head as if nursing a migraine.**

**"No... I... heard about it... from the monks. Integrity Knights are forbidden from attending such activities."**

**(Of course she would think that... Her memories are probably at war with each other, but she doesn't have the sense to question it. If I tell her...)**

**Kirito** **begins to open his mouth but decides against it.**

**(If she hears this and rejects it, she could find herself in an unconscious state much like Eldrie. It would be more preferable for her to be ready and alert. Plus, if I mentioned this, her wariness of me will only increase...)**

"So that's what you were thinking about when talking to me... You wanted to tell me, but you knew if you outright told me the truth, I wouldn't believe you, right?"

"Exactly, I needed to be careful, safely rescuing you was one of our top priorities, me and Eugeo's."

Kirito says this in a serious tone, with Eugeo nodding. Alice can't help but he a little happy after hearing that.

**Kirito let's out a sigh.**

**"What are you sighing for... and clean yourself up, minion blood will cause disease."**

**Alice says this while pointing.**

**"Huh? Oh... thanks."**

**Kirito**** begins to wipe off the blood where it can be seen on his cheek... however...**

**"No no no, geez, why are men so... do you not even own a hanckerchief?"**

**Alice says this in a manner of a mother scolding her child**, **causing Kirito to stand up straight.**

**"Ah... no ma'am"**

**(What is this situation... and why does it feel so familiar?)**

**Alice sighs heavily, and with a face of pure disgust, reaches into her long skirt and pulls out a piece of cloth.**

**"Here use mine..."**

**"Ah, um, thank you."**

**Expressing gratitude, Kirito recieves the hanckerchief and begins to wipe his cheek.**

**Alice, for some reason looks surprised at Kirito's words and quickly turns around. Then...**

**"I want it washed and returned before I slay you..."**

"I see.. there it is."

Lizbeth let's this ominous remark, which gains nods from the other girls.

Kirito, as usual, is out of the loop.

**Alice's words which still contain the usual bite, had a profound softness to them.**

**Kirito, hearing this breaks into a smile.**

**(I understand now... this exchange reminded me of home, and it was such a warm feeling.)**

**With these feelings surrounding his heart, a new found determination breathes life into Kirito as he gets ready for what's to come.**

**SCENE END:**

"Phew... it's done. "

Kirito looks at Alice.

"Thank you Alice, you helped me more than you know. Not just physically but mentally as well. You reminded me of something that I sadly lost a little of in those years."

Recieving these grateful words from Kirito, Alice couldn't help but be flustered.

"I was happy to lend assistance. Kirito? I do still have one question?"

"What is it?"

"If I had not trusted you, and kept my word about fighting once we reach the ninety-fifth floor, would you have fought back?"

"Honestly... yes, but I would not have killed you. There is no way in hell I considered that.."

"I see..."

Alice forms a beautiful smile at Kirito's words, causing him to stare for a while.

The girls, who couldn't handle this pink atmosphere anymore, merciless stabbed elbows into the boy's side.

**The End**.

* * *

**A/N: All done... Tell me if you like it, or if it's boring. If it was boring... well, it was a lot of work, so I won't be too sad.**

**Again, I DO NOT OWN SAO! So no lawsuits please... thank you.**

**Hope you have a great day... morning... or night.**

**Please review!**

**-Epsilon**


End file.
